ShadowClan's Healer
by Aspenwing
Summary: No one has ever paid much attention to Runningnose. No one realized the fact that after Yellowfang left, he fell into a deep depression. ShadowClan in ruins, it is up to Runningnose to try to fix it, and even after every challenge StarClan gives him, he remains strong. Discover the true story of Brokenstar's tyranny and Runningnose's bravery. I do not own warriors.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances:

ShadowClan

Leader: **Brokenstar—**long-haired dark brown tabby

Deputy: **Blackfoot—**large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Apprentice, Tallpaw**

Medicine cat: **Runningnose—**small gray and white tom

Warriors: (toms and she-cats)

**Clawface—**battle-scarred brown tom

**Apprentice, Littlepaw**

**Russetfur—**dark ginger she-cat

**Boulder—**silver tabby tom

**Apprentice, Wetpaw**

**Cinderfur—**gray tom

**Brackenfoot—**pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs

**Mousewing—**thick-furred black tom

**Amberleaf—**dark orange she-cat with brown legs and ears

**Finchflight—**black and white tom

**Blizzardwing—**mottled white tom

**Crowtail—**black tabby she-cat

**Stumpytail—**brown tabby tom

**Nightpelt—**black tom

**Oakfur—**small brown tom

**Rowanclaw—**ginger she-cat

**Cedarheart—**dark gray tom

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors.)

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Dawncloud—**small tabby.

**Brightflower—**orange tabby

ThunderClan

Leader: **Bluestar—**blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

Deputy:**Redtail—**small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail

**Apprentice, Dustpaw**

Medicine Cat: **Spottedleaf—**beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with distinctive dappled coat.

Warriors: (toms and she-cats)

**Lionheart—**magnificent golden tabby tom, with thick fur like a lion's mane

**Apprentice, Graypaw**

**Tigerclaw—**big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws.

**Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

**Whitestorm—**big white tom

**Apprentice, Sandpaw**

**Darkstripe—**sleek black-and-gray tabby tom

**Longtail—**pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

**Runningwind—**swift tabby tom

**Willowpelt—**very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

**Mousefur—**small dusky brown she-cat

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors.)

**Dustpaw—**dark brown tabby tom

**Sandpaw—**pale ginger she-cat

**Graypaw—**long-haired, solid gray tom

**Ravenpaw—**small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail.

**Firepaw—**handsome ginger tom

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Frostfur—**beautiful white coat and blue eyes

**Brindleface—**pretty white tabby

**Goldenflower—**pale ginger coat

**Speckletail—**pale tabby, and the oldest nursing queen.

Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Halftail—**big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

**Smallear—**gray tom with very small ears. Oldest tom in ThunderClan.

**Patchpelt—**small black and white tom

**One-eye—**pale gray she-cat, the oldest she-cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.

**Dappletail—**once-pretty she cat with a lovely dappled coat.


	2. Chapter 1, Foxy

**Hello readers, this is my new story. I thought Runningnose was awfully neglected, so I am making a backstory. I realized on the Clans first thing, is that I forgot to input ShadowClan apprentices. So sorry, but I am not going to change it. **

**hope you enjoy this! Please review! **

* * *

><p>The rain pattered the marsh earth, and shadows fell upon the puddles. The forest seemed to be dying, the ashen gray taken over the marshes. A cat padded out of the bushes, his gray fur matted with mud and his eyes deep with sorrow. Ever since Yellowfang had left, life seemed to get harder for him, Brokenstar threatening him at every chance, and he had to watch more kits die every day.<p>

The Clan had been foolish, he thought, Raggedstar filled with too much pride for his son, and the Clan was blinded by his lies. After Brokenstar had exiled Yellowfang, Runningnose had fallen into deep depression, unable to watch the Clan starve.

In the heart of ShadowClan territory, the Clan was preparing for battle. Runningnose had to be as far away from there as possible, but he knew that he could not abandon his Clan. It occurred to him before that he could try to find Yellowfang, but he felt that he was destined to help ShadowClan.

He snuffled miserably. If Brokenstar ever got defeated, what terrible consequence would await ShadowClan?

A yowl in the distance made him tense, and he could hear Brokenstar's words.

"We will attack ThunderClan NOW!" Runningnose cringed at the menace in his leader's howl "We will conquer! We will conquer!"

Runningnose flattened himself to the ground as Blackfoot and Clawface began chanting "Conquer! Conquer! Conquer! Conquer!" The clan was forced into the yowling as well, and soon the marsh was abundant with the menace.

Runningnose sighed. More cats would be injured, more dead. The trees seemed to loom above him like the spirits of old cats. He sat down on a stump and thought. What could he possibly do to stop this? How could he get into contact with Yellowfang? He had heard rumors of her staying in ThunderClan…

As he pushed through the brambles, Runningnose sneezed. The thunderpath scent made him sneeze, basically everything did. His white paws trembled, and he braced himself. As he was going to leap across the thunderpath, he heard a yelp. Curious, he paused, and followed in the direction of the sound. A fine whimpering had started, and as he turned a corner in the ShadowClan path, he found a fox kit.

Surprised, he jumped back with a hiss, and that made the kit howl. He sneezed, then put a paw further.

"Where is your mother, little kit?" He mewed, trying to sound calm. Runningnose saw that the kit had a twoleg thing wrapped around it's paw, and he groaned. Fox traps. Simple but deadly. Like a rat.

It took Runningnose plenty of time before he was able to even begin to nip at the trap. The fox kit always kept on lip up, wanting to snarl but it was in so much pain that Runningnose thought it could barely think. Finally, the medicine cat got the twine loosened, and the fox kit bounded up, only to collapse onto the ground. Runningnose sniffed it's paw, and it was twisted.

"Stay here, I'll get you something." He meowed, and then suddenly remembered that it couldn't understand him. As he turned around, he sneezed, and smashed right into the chest of a fox. Not a fox kit, but a real fox.

Runningnose backed away, scarcely breathing, and made a clear path between the fox and the kit. He glanced and saw the path the fox had made through the undergrowth; it had heard the kit's yelps undoubtedly. The fox barked, not a threat, but of joy. The kit squirmed over to the adult, and nuzzled it lovingly. After a few exchanged barks, the adult turned to Runningnose. He sneezed, cursing his nose, and stood up.

The fox stared at him, and Runningnose felt a deadlock forming. When the fox's mouth opened, Runningnose prepared for the worst, but a strangled sound came out of its mouth.

"Thanks you." The fox growled, and Runningnose couldn't believe it. A fox that could speak cat? He thanked StarClan and meowed back. "A wounded kit is anybody's responsibility."

"We owe favor you."

"Thank you. Continue safely."

The fox inquired him curiously. "Not all cat like you."

It then turned with its kit leaning on it, and walked into the brambles, not looking back.

Runningnose let out his breath, and buried the trap. The gorse caught his fur as he walked back to the camp, his energy wasted. As he entered the camp, one thought was ringing in his mind.

_They owe me a favor. _


	3. Chapter 2, Snotface

**Hello! Aspen here! **

**I am at school a lot, so I won't be posting a lot, but still... I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Runningnose was lying next to the fresh-kill pile with a large mound of herbs next to him. His eyes were half-closed, and his whiskers twitched as he waited for the warriors to return. His white muzzle, starting to turn silver with stress, was laid down upon his white paws.<p>

He reflected that the camp was awfully silent without the elders, the queens were sleeping with their kits. It was also empty without Yellowfang, he was alone and had to solve all the problems Brokenstar dumped at his paws. The drizzle would not let up, and his fur was soon damp and sticky. His yellow eyes glowed in the fog, and Runningnose's ears were pricked for the sounds of the returning warriors.

He sat up straight and a frog skipped away with a startled croak. He heard the rumble of paws and several irritated growls. As he paws marigold into a neat pile after he scattered them, Brokenstar shouldered his way into the camp. Right after him was Blackfoot, seeming to be in an argument with Brokenstar, which took guts, Runningnose had to admit.

"What do you mean, you couldn't fight? StarClan didn't want you to?" Blackfoot hissed.

Brokenstar whipped around to snap at Blackfoot's whiskers, catching them between his fangs. Blackfoot yelped and jumped back.

"I had to do other _things._" Brokenstar snarled, spitting on Blackfoot while he snarled. Blackfoot crouched down, his ears flattening in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Brokenstar."

Brokenstar curled his lip in the slightest fashion and glared at Runningnose. "What are you waiting for, you piece of frogdung? Heal my warriors!"

Runningnose glared back bravely, but picked up his herbs and began to apply cobwebs and marigold to Russetfur's shoulder. She blinked kindly at Runningnose, and laid down to have him apply medicine on her wounds.

"Thank you." Runningnose mumbled through the herbs. He finished with Russetfur, and looked up to see Blackfoot glaring at him through narrowed eyes. Runningnose sighed and moved onto Stumpytail, who was chattering with some other warriors. Stumpytail shrugged Runningnose off.

"Leave me be snotface! I want scars, not petty little flowers and weeds!"

"Suit yourself. Bleed to death for all I care." Runningnose muttered.

Brokenstar strode up to Runningnose, suddenly calm. Calm with fury, Runningnose supposed, but calm never less. His eyes shone with the shadow of defeat, of necessary revenge.

"ThunderClan drove us out today," He growled to his medicine cat "we had the perfect timing too! Bluestar will pay, I must say. Have you any news on the hag, Yellowfang?"

Runningnose swallowed his fury. He had guessed enough about Yellowfang and Brokenstar, and he dare talk about his mother like this? The gray she-cat had been spitting with fury last time he saw her, and he longed to speak to her again.

"No, no news." He reported. Brokenstar nodded stiffly and stalked over to the leader's den. Runningnose glanced around, none of his Clanmates had serious wounds, and if they wanted scars, they could have them. He heard Blackfoot bragging. "Did you see that elder I killed? As if she had a chance! Rosetail _deserved_ to die!"

Runningnose felt another piece of his heart be chipped away. Rosetail. He had become fond of the ginger elder, she had had a kindly heart and was always kind to the ShadowClan cats. Runningnose trotted out of the camp, heading for ThunderClan territory. If he could see Yellowfang, just for a few moments, he could accomplish so much.

* * *

><p>As he reached the thunderpath, Brokenstar's scent overwhelmed him. He turned around to see the dark tabby tom step out of the bracken, his lips pulled back in a vicious snarl. Runningnose felt his fear scent seeping from his body, and stopped. He wasn't going to be scared of this cat anymore. Brokenstar narrowed his eyes.<p>

"What were you doing?" Brokenstar spat. His fur was bristling all over, and with tail lashed back and forth.

"Fennel grows well over here." Runningnose made sure to look Brokenstar straight in the eye. "I was fetching some to heal _your _warriors."

Brokenstar slid out his claws. The clouds that had rolled in seemed to make the air harder to breath, and Runningnose noticed that lightening flashed in the distance. The tall pine they stood under suddenly crackled with energy, and Runningnose leaped away, the light blinding him. Brokenstar let out a howl and crumpled to his paws.

Runningnose felt the white light covering him, taking his spirit to StarClan. Except, he wasn't dying, he felt like he had just ran to Highstones and back. He flopped down onto his side and closed his eyes, letting sleep overtake him.

* * *

><p><strong>If you watch doctor who, then you will probably think the white light is the light from the cracks in the walls(11th doctor). IT IS NOT. I love Doctor who though! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 3, Maniac

**OMG I JUST REALIZED AS I WAS GOING OVER THAT I COMPLETLEY FORGOT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER I HATE MYSELF. **

* * *

><p>Runningnose opened his eyes to see a shiny frog hopping around in marshes. Jumping to his feet, he saw Brokenstar lying on the ground next to him. The sky had no stars, and the pines grew in abundance around them. Wafting on the breeze, a sweet scent was carried toward him. He knew that scent. Yellowfang had often talked about it in her sleep, or even when she was awake.<p>

"Silverflame!"

The beautiful she-cat wound around a bramble thicket, her paws not touching the ground. Runningnose padded to meet her, his tail curling in delight at being in StarClan again. This is really where he felt home, ShadowClan was barley a Clan anymore. Silverflame's eyes told him the same, they were deep with sorrow and disgust as she gazed at Brokenstar.

"Come," she beckoned with her muzzle "Brokenstar is busy losing a life right now. We have at least half a day."

As she walked swiftly away, Runningnose trotted after her. "How can he have to talk an entire half a day?"

Silverflame's eyes danced. ", Yes, he is weak on the inside. He would take longer than a moon if the injuries were worse. But the time will last only for a minute in real life." Runningnose nodded.

They passed many cats Runningnose didn't recognize. Soon, they were at a giant pine, eight times the size of the one that got struck by lightning. Silverflame began to climb, and Runningnose followed her. Somehow, they were at the top in seconds, and a single moon hung above them, without its army of stars surrounding it.

"Runningnose," Silverflame began "You have had to suffer so much. You are doing a wonderful job, and I must tell you something. Something to give you hope." Silverflame's coat turned blue and red in the moonlight, the pine needles framing her. Runningnose blinked, the moonlight blinding him.

"You need to understand," Silverflame began "When StarClan cats fade, they don't disappear. They go to The Moon. It is not MoonClan, simply The Moon. All cats, all animals, eventually go there, even if they don't believe in us, or something else."

Runningnose felt his heart lift. Peace was always waiting, no matter if Brokenstar took over, there was always going to be someplace for him. But he would end this. Before peace came, he would live life to the fullest.

"And The Moon is not the end, Runningnose. There is more, far more than I will ever know! But you are destined to discover that. Trust me."

Runningnose lifted his chin, his claws digging into the slippery bark of the tree. The needles tickled his ears, and his eyes shone brighter than the moon. "I promise you that I will end this. With help, with cunning, I swear, I will help you." Silverflame smiled, and with one wink, they were back in the marsh with Brokenstar groggily stumbling to his paws.

Runningnose curled his lip and growled. He was in no mood for Brokenstar's ignorance.

The tabby snarled, his rank breath wafting into Runningnose's face. "Why am I here?" His confusion quickly turned into fury. "You killed me! He leaped at Runningnose.

Runningnose dodged to the side, and Brokenstar crumpled at the ground again.

Silverflame padded up to him in disgust. "We had hopes for you, Brokenstar."

Brokenstar spat up at her angrily as he heaved to his paws. "Had!"

Silverflame's eyes glowed, literally, not with anger. Brokenstar recoiled, squinting at the light with a hiss. Silverflame reached forward, and, with her entire body glowing, touched her tail on Brokenstar's shoulder.

He let out a yowl, a yowl so loud that the shining birds flew out of the trees with panicked squawks. Runningnose understood that it was on the inside, a pain of the heart. Silverflame stepped back.

"Let that be your scar of what you have done, of those you have killed. StarClan, come forward."

Raggedstar was the first to step out of the bushes, followed by Cedarstar, then Littlebird, Lizardfang and Archeye. Crowded around Littlebird, were five tiny kits, and Runningnose knew every one of them, and he buried their bodies.

Runningnose took a hesitant step forward, and the kits mewed happily at the sight of him.

"Blossomkit! Mosspaw! Oh, and Marigoldkit and Mintkit too! Yes, I know you're here too Brownkit!" He purred, their starry pelts brushing against his. Brokenstar watched this with an impassive face, and then began to walk towards the kits. Silverflame stood up suddenly with a ferocious hiss, and the kits crowded behind Runningnose, whom Cedarstar had blocked.

Raggedstar gazed on, his eyes dead, as he looked at what had become of his son. "Brokenki-Brokenstar." He could not keep the love out of his voice. Runningnose was astonished, after Brokenstar had killed Raggedstar, a father still loved his son.

Brokenstar stopped in his pawsteps, mortified. He slid his claws in and out, as if just realizing that they murdered his father.

"Brokenstar, what have you done to our precious clan?" Raggedstar swept his tail towards the kits, who had begun to creep out again.

"I trusted you. I- I thought that you could handle it. I thought foolishly."

Brokenstar twitched with fury. "You-you-you are… I hate you!"

He leaped at Raggedstar with such speed that Cedarstar hissed in surprise. Brokenstar pinned Raggedstar down, baring his teeth for the kill, but Raggedstar faded, and reappeared by a pine tree. Brokenstar bit down on empty air, and Raggedstar growled.

"I see you haven't changed one bit. You lost a life. Your spirit does not deserve to be here, and when you die, you won't either!" Raggedstar rumbled. "You are never going to be my son. I reject you to the utmost."

Brokenstar slid out his claws a bit farther. Runningnose observed him carefully, with the kits bundled up behind him.

Silverflame stepped forward. "Brokenstar, Runningnose, you must return to your world now. Your time here is over."

Brokenstar hissed angrily at Raggedstar. "Now that I know my spirit will not go to StarClan, I have nothing to fear in death! You just made me worse!" With and insane cackle, Brokenstar faded, Runningnose following as well.

Runningnose stood up unsteadily, with Brokenstar standing over him.

"You will never speak of this again." Brokenstar's claws pressed down on his throat. The tabby had his fur spiked with the shock of the recent events, and his eyes blazed like suns.

Runningnose nodded, and Brokenstar let him up. Dashing away, Brokenstar screamed to the sky.

"I am infinite! I am powerful!"


	5. A rainy Camp, a she-cat and a secret, 4

**Hello! This is sort of an in between chapter, to bridge parts. But still, do enjoy!**

**-Aspen**

* * *

><p>When Brokenstar and Runningnose came back into the camp, singed and smelling of the sky, all cats looked their way. Brokenstar jumped up on the rock, digging his claws into the moss that draped from the top. The storm raged overhead, and rain poured down, clogging the cat's fur. Lightning and thunder ruled the sky as wind howled, throwing the tops of the pines back and forth.<p>

Blackfoot was training with Tallpaw, and the poor she-cat was sliding through the mud, and Blackfoot was having an equally hard time. Littlepaw was sheltering underneath the overhang of the medicine cat den. Clawface stomped over there to hiss angrily at Littlepaw.

"You're going to be a warrior! Stop hiding in the sweet scents and mushy moss, and get out here like a real warrior!" Clawface tried to spike his fur, but the water was weighing it down too much, and it lifted up and flopped down. Clawface lashed his tail and was drawing breath to yowl at Littlepaw, but Russetfur rushed over and whispered in Clawface's ear. Clawface grumbled, but padded over to the warriors den.

Littlepaw mewed something to Russetfur, and she laughed. Runningnose really appreciated Russetfur; she shone light on the rest of the clan, even during the hardest times. He walked over to the den, and tapped Russetfur's shoulder with his tail.

"You should get out of the rain," he mewed quietly "You might catch a bad cold." She purred and curled her tail.

"Medicine cats know best!" she purred and walked into the den, Littlepaw trailing behind her.

"Littlepaw," Runningnose mewed "You should dry off. You never know what things the rain carries."

Littlepaw nodded and gazed at Runningnose with longing for a moment, then ducked his head and scurried into the apprentices den.

With a sneeze, Runningnose shook his head and padded into the den. Russetfur was lying in a nest, her whiskers twitching as she slept. Runningnose began to sort the herbs. As he muttered to himself in concentration, Russetfur sniffed and yawned.

"Juniper…. And Yarrow. Eh, Deathberries? I'd better bury those."

Russetfur giggled lightly, and Runningnose turned around, surprised. She blinked at him kindly, and he felt his whiskers go straight. The ginger she-cat twitched her tail as Brokenstar called a Clan meeting.

"What now? Driven out another Clan, has he?"

As she bounded outside, Runningnose heard Blackfoot strut up to her.  
>"Has Prettypetals been bothering you again?"<p>

Russetfur growled, irritated. "Stop making fun of him! The entire clan would have died if it was not for him!"

With her nose up in the air, she walked away, leaving Blackfoot stunned and bristling. Runningnose snuck outside, and Blackfoot whipped toward him.

"Not another _step_ towards _my _she-cat!"

"She doesn't _belong_ to anyone! Russetfur is a warrior, and she can be by herself, she doesn't need a tom."

Blackfoot slashed at Runningnose, but the medicine cat ducked and thrust himself upward into the white tom's stomach.

Blackfoot landed with an _oomph_ at Runningnose's paws, and Runningnose stepped back. As the medicine cat walked away to join the meeting, Blackfoot hacked into the bushes.

Brokenstar yowled to the sky once more, and the Clan shifted their paws uneasily.

"We are going to the gathering tonight! Apprentices, learn to know your enemies, understand their weaknesses. We shall conquer!"

The Clan poured through the entrance, and dashed into the woods. With a sigh, Runningnose worked his way over to Russetfur.

"Russetfur?"

The she-cat turned in surprise, after noticing that Blackfoot had hurled the majority of his stomach into the bushes.

"Can you please tell the other medicine cats I couldn't come tonight? I need to speak with StarClan."

Russetfur had understanding gleaming in her eyes. She nodded, and dashed away with the rest of the Clan. Runningnose looked up at the stars, and then the moon. What wondrous things would await him after death, he did not know.

He noticed Boulder and Finchflight talking in the corner of the clearing. As he padded over there, he heard them talking.

"Brokenstar would never allow it. He wants kits, not love."

"Yes. He would kill us. Literally."

"Then we must keep it a secret. A secret forever."

As they saw Runningnose approaching, they stopped, their eyes large and fearful. Runningnose dipped his head to them.

"I won't tell, I swear to StarClan." Runningnose understood, he had seen it happen before.

Boulder visibly relaxed, but Finchflight kept his guard up.

"You're Brokenstar's medicine cat! You tell everything to him."

Runningnose shook his head. "I don't tell everything to him. Just like I'm not going to tell him what I'm going to do right now."

And Runningnose dashed out of the camp in the direction of ThunderClan territory, and the thunderpath.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I hope I'll post again pretty soon! Thanks and please review some more!<strong>


End file.
